


Let's Talk

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood, due South
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Dief have a conversation about Dief charming one of the Torchwood ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

Fraser let out a sigh. Helping Ianto to organize the archives was more time consuming than he had anticipated.

Dief tried to lick a brown smudge off his muzzle, with limited success. Fraser noticed that Dief looked rather plump. Gwen had promised not to let Dief have any more take-away, so there was only one conclusion.

'You should be ashamed. Taking advantage of her affections because she gives you barbecue sauce.'

Dief whimpered.

'What could you possibly have in common? You're not even the same species.'

Dief barked.

'Now you're just being ridiculous. Why would a pterodactyl even watch baseball?'

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (100 words) originally written for the tw100 Reverse Fandom: Heroes (episode title: Let's Talk).
> 
> Originally posted 26 January 2009


End file.
